John Crichton
:"My name is John Crichton, an astronaut..." ::-John Crichton John Robert Crichton, Jr. (played by Ben Browder) is an IASA astronaut who is catapulted through a wormhole across the galaxy, thus setting the scene for the show as a whole. As the only regularly appearing human on the show he is the main focus and (arguably) the main character as he narrates the weekly credits and, thanks to a third season plot device (in which he was duplicated and the two Crichtons spent time on two different ships), he is the only character to appear in every episode. Overview At the start of the series John Crichton is an astronaut and theoretical scientist in his 30s. As the first episode opens he is setting out to on the space shuttle test a theory with his childhood friend, DK, while his proud father (Jack Crichton), who was also an astronaut in his younger days, watches. However, due to a scientific phenomenon he had not anticipated, the experiment results in Crichton traveling through a wormhole to a distant part of the galaxy, and by the end of the first episode he finds himself on the run aboard Moya with a collection of aliens who eventually become his allies and friends. Character History Pre-Show Information about John Crichton's life before the first episode is only revealed slowly over the course of the series. He was born to Jack and Leslie Crichton and has two sisters, Olivia (his younger sister) and Susan (John is the middle child). He has a childhood friend named Douglas "D.K." Knox, who he helped cheat on his SATs. Jack was an astronaut and as such spent a lot of time away from home, something the young John Crichton grew to resent. However, he still has some very happy memories of his childhood with his father, including his tenth birthday: his father missed it, but woke John up at four in the morning the following day to go fishing. He had a girlfriend named Kim during his teenage years, and he attended a high school called JFK. He lost his virginity to, he thought, Karen Shaw, but it turns out it was really his Moya companion Chiana, who traveled back in time and tricked him. His mother died four years before his Farscape-1 accident and it is implied in one episode that he has always regretted not being there for her when she died. Eventually, John Crichton went off to university (possibly MIT) and found himself following in his father's footsteps as he studied cosmology and astrophysics, achieving a Ph.D. and, with his friend DK, formulating his own theory about gravity-assisted propulsion. Around this time he considered proposing to Alex, his long-time girlfriend, but just before his planned proposal she told him she was taking a fellowship to attend medical school at Stanford in California, while he was planning to become an astronaut in Florida, so he decided against proposing and they broke up. He joined the IASA, flying two missions aboard the space shuttle as Science Officer and achieving the rank of Commander. He was given the go-ahead to be the pilot on a flight to test out his propulsion theory. He had a casual relationship with another woman named Caroline for the two years prior to his Farscape accident. Season One In the first episode of Season One, John finally has the chance to test his and DK's theory. However, during the test flight, a wormhole appears and John and his module (named Farscape One) are pulled through it to parts unknown. On his sudden exit from the wormhole, in the middle of a spaceship dogfight, Tauvo Crais - the brother of Peacekeeper Captain Bialar Crais - clips Farscape One's wing with his spacecraft, causing Tauvo to lose control and fatally collide with an asteroid. Crichton then finds his craft being pulled aboard a large spaceship, where he meets his first aliens. Confusion is his initial reaction and even after the aliens inject him with translator microbes, allowing him to understand what they are saying, he is still bewildered. He eventually learns that he is aboard a bio-mechanoid prisoner transport vessel named Moya, a Leviathan, which has been taken over by its three prisoners (Zhaan, D'Argo and Rygel); they brought him aboard because they assumed his sudden appearance was deliberate and they might be able to utilise such technology to facilitate their own escape. Despite Crichton being unable to help them, they do manage to escape. It is at this point that Bialar Crais learns of his brother's death and Crais blames Crichton for murdering his brother by charging him in his "white death pod" and swears vengeance. Crais' determination to capture the escaped prisoners takes on a more personal twist as he becomes the main antagonist for much of Season One, determined to kill Crichton with his bare hands. John has to adapt rather quickly to a life of aliens, guns, space travel, and a lack of chocolate and TV. The last item may be the toughest privation for Crichton, as he's very fond of pop culture, making numerous references to 20th century products, movies, commercials, TV shows, and the like, all of which are hopelessly lost on his friends and crewmates aboard Moya, though John does sometimes try to explain some aspects of Earth culture to them. Towards the end of Season One, Crichton encounters a mysterious alien race known only as The Ancients. It is this encounter that first gives us a window into Crichton's life back on Earth, as The Ancients try to fool Crichton into thinking he has returned to his home planet with his new alien friends in tow. Crichton eventually sees through the simulation but this encounter proves to be one of the most important of the entire show. In the following episode, Crichton displays his exceptional, perhaps eidetic, memory, easily confirming a set of lengthy and complex commands that Aeryn remembers due to the brief time she had Pilot's DNA merged with her own. A few episodes later Crichton finds himself captured by a Sebacean-Scarran hybrid Peacekeeper by the name of Scorpius. Scorpius puts Crichton in an Aurora Chair, a torture device that painfully forces victims' memories from their minds and onto a projection screen. During this torture both Crichton and Scorpius are surprised to discover that The Ancients left Crichton with some subconscious wormhole knowledge that they intended as a guide to help Crichton get home. But Scorpius has an obsession with wormholes and after Crichton escapes, with a little help from his friends, Scorpius takes over from Bialar Crais as the main antagonist of the show, hunting Crichton across the galaxy. Season Two Early in Season Two Crichton starts hallucinating visions of, and eventually entire conversations with, Scorpius. He learns that while he was prisoner in the Aurora Chair, Scorpius injected a neural chip into his head. This chip contained "Harvey", a neural clone of Scorpius himself which has been slowly influencing Crichton and searching through his memories in an effort to get at the hidden wormhole knowledge. This plot device allows an interesting connection between hero and villain to form while only rarely having the two actually meet. Possibly as a result of the neural chip or his continued absence from Earth and being chased through the galaxy, but more likely as a result of a combination of both, Crichton's behaviour during Season Two grows more erratic and unpredictable and he finds himself taking to the life he has aboard Moya more and more. It must be said that a lot of his acceptance of his position is due to his feelings for Aeryn Sun (see below). Towards the end of Season Two, the control of the neural clone starts getting stronger and stronger and at times can even fully take over Crichton's mind and body, with the neural clone eventually killing Aeryn in a dogfight while trying to fulfill the imperative of returning Crichton to Scorpius. An attempt to find a surgeon to remove the chip ends in disaster, for while the surgeon is eventually successful, the mission results in Crichton being left with aphasia on the operating table as Scorpius arrives to steal the neural chip and attacks the surgeon, possibly killing him. Season Three Season three opens as Season Two ended, with Crichton still on the operating table. It quickly emerges that although the neural chip has successfully been removed, a neural clone still remains in Crichton's head. The surgeon, who had only been momentarily stunned, restores him to normal speech but his hopes of having the clone removed are unsuccessful, and he wants to die because Aeryn is dead. Zhaan uses all of her psychic energy to revive Aeryn and announces that now she is dying. She gives her life soon after to restore Moya after colliding with a Pathfinder ship inside a wormhole. A few episodes later, Crichton is "twinned" by another alien. This "twinning" is explained as the splitting of Crichton into two identical beings; neither of the Crichtons can be called a copy and neither is the original; they are both equally John Crichton. This proves to be an unhappy development for John Crichton (both of them) and he often argues with himself and each Crichton resents the other, who each sees as a clone trying to move in on his life. Eventually the crew of Moya is split across the two Leviathans Moya and Talyn, and are separated from each other. Each ship has one Crichton. This means that Crichton will be in every episode while all other actors appear in every other episode for the length of time this plot device is employed. Aeryn begins a romantic relationship with the Crichton on Talyn. The adventures of one of the crews proves to be far more dramatic than the other and the Crichton on Talyn ends up dying while successfully fighting to prevent wormhole knowledge from falling into the hands of the Scarrans. When the survivors of the two crews are reunited, Aeryn is very cold to the remaining Crichton, unable to process her grief at his death with the fact that he's still alive and therefore could die again. Then the surviving Crichton, at the urging of the dead Crichton via a deathbed message recorded by Stark, formulates a dangerous and risky plan to stop Scorpius from utilising the wormhole knowledge he obtained from the neural chip, completing the job begun by the dead Crichton. The conclusion of Season Three shows Crichton leading his crewmates into a dangerous, seemingly suicidal situation to stop Scorpius. As Season Three ends the crew of Moya starts going their separate ways, and Aeryn Sun breaks Crichton's heart as she leaves for good. Just after she leaves, he learns she is pregnant and he begins to pursue her but Moya is swallowed by a wormhole, and Crichton, outside Moya on his module, is abandoned with little fuel and no supplies. Season Four Season Four opens with Crichton having been saved by boarding a dying Leviathan (he's at the ancient Leviathan graveyard), with nothing to do to occupy his time but work on his wormhole theories. Slowly he finds himself reuniting with the crew members of Moya and they return to Moya, reuniting with Aeryn Sun, who is dying of heat delirium. However, her life is saved by Scorpius who in return requests asylum and safe passage onboard Moya as he has fallen out of favour with Peacekeeper high command. Scorpius also injects Crichton with something that he says will remove Harvey from his brain, which appears to be effective. The role of the head Peacekeeper chasing Moya and her crew is assumed by yet another higher-ranking officer, Commandant Grayza. He also picks up another traveling companion, Sikozu, who quickly becomes close to Scorpius. Halfway through the season, Crichton finds his way back to Earth - for real this time. He finds his loyalties torn but as Commandant Grayza sends an assassin to Earth the resulting chaos and carnage shows Crichton that he has unfinished business back on Moya. Earth has already been severely changed by his return and its exposure to his alien friends, but he voluntarily gives up the life he has dreamed of back on Earth and returns to Moya and his life of being chased. This sacrifice follows on from the sacrifice of the other Crichton in Season Three, giving up his life and his happiness in exchange for what he sees as his duty. A few episodes later Aeryn Sun is captured by the Scarrans and we learn the one thing that Crichton values more than his duty - Aeryn herself. He goes to Scorpius and makes a deal to give Scorpius everything he wants about wormholes in exchange for Scorpius' help freeing Aeryn. Scorpius agrees and the unlikeliest of alliances is forged. Together Crichton, Scorpius and the rest of Moya's crew rescue Aeryn Sun. However, in the process Scorpius is himself captured, and Crichton abandons him to his fate. However, Harvey is now resurrected--Scorpius lied when he said he was getting rid of Harvey. Instead, he made Harvey dormant, and loyal to Scorpius, with the provision that if John betrayed Scorpius, Harvey would reemerge from dormancy. Harvey tells Crichton that everything Crichton knows has been transmitted to Scorpius, and Scorpius will now tell the Scarrans. Crichton realises that he must now risk everything once again to save his mortal enemy to prevent the Scarrans from learning about wormhole technology. Once again, Crichton sacrifices his and his friends' safety in the cause of his principles. He arguably had had no intention of fulfilling his promise to give Scorpius wormhole technology. In any event, when Scorpius is rescued, Crichton makes a deal with him to forgive the wormhole technology promise if he destroys a plant (bird-of-paradise) that is particularly important to the Scarrans. Plant destroyed, the Moyans flee the Scarrans, and send Scorpius (and Sikozu) to join the Peacekeepers. However, the Scarrans are now bent on traveling through a wormhole to conquer earth and gain control of the bird-of-paradise flowers that they need. Crichton then destroys the wormhole connecting earth to his part of the galaxy, eliminating his own route back to earth. Finally, with all the danger seemingly passed, Crichton and Aeryn find time alone together. Aeryn tells him he is the father of her child, and Crichton proposes to her. Immediately after she accepts, she and Crichton are apparently killed by an alien craft. And the season (and series) ends. The Peacekeeper Wars: The Mini-series As the mini-series opens, we learn that Crichton and Aeryn have in fact been crystallised and are quickly reconstituted. They learn that they are on a planet of Eidelons, an ancient race with the power to influence peace. As galactic war breaks out between the Sebaceans and the Scarrans, Crichton once again risks everything for what he believes in as he does all he can to get the Eidelons into a position to use their powers to end the war. But ultimately he is forced to do what Scorpius has always wanted him to do and he uses a wormhole weapon to enforce the peace. He activates a high-gravity wormhole that tears apart the Eidelon's planet, above which both the Scarrans and Sebaceans are fighting each other. He tells the commanders of both fleets that he is more than prepared to let the wormhole weapon swallow up Moya, its crew and his and Aeryn's new child, all in the name of forcing a peace treaty. Ultimately the commanders of the fleets agree, Crichton deactivates the wormhole weapon and peace is restored. Personality ) and Aeryn Sun (Claudia Black)']] As is demonstrated many times throughout the series, John Crichton is a man of principle and conviction and is prepared to risk and sacrifice himself and his friends for what he believes in. One of the "twinned" Crichtons dies during Season Three, the other risks everything by taking his friends on to Scorpius' command carrier at the end of season three, during season four he voluntarily gives up the happiness of a life on Earth that he has longed for since the first episode of season one and at the end of season four he once again risks himself and his friends, this time to stop the Scarrans from getting wormhole technology. But also during season four we learn that there is one thing more important to him than his principles and his beliefs, and that is Aeryn Sun. His love for her proves to be his ultimate driving force and even during Season One it is possible to see the start of these feelings as he takes more risks for her than for any other crewmember. He is a naturally upbeat man, constantly making jokes and looking on the bright side. Part of this is narrative necessity, after all a TV show in which the main character spends most of his time weeping in the corner would not prove to be a hit, but we also learn that in the early episodes his hope for the future is the main thing that gets him through the day. Later this hope takes second place to Aeryn and this central relationship becomes a major focus of the show. He also is a very intelligent man and despite the advanced technology of his new surroundings he often proves to know and understand more theoretical physics than most of his companions (Even if it did take him, as he complains in one episode, ten minutes to figure out how to open a door on board Moya). In many ways, his ignorance of how things worked in his new life actually gives him an advantage, as it means that he is able to make suggestions about how to resolve a situation that none of the others would think of because they don't think they can use their technology that way; an early example of this is when they were attempting to remove a beacon that had been planted on Moya and Crichton suggested that they land her to do the work, something that nobody else would have thought of as they never think of Leviathans as anything other than space-dwelling life forms. Crichton habitually gives people and things nicknames, some affectionate, some derisive. He often refers to Chiana as "Pip", Zhaan as "Blue", Rygel as "Sparky", "Fluffy", "Buckwheat", or "Guido," Scorpius as "Grasshopper", "Leatherface", "Nosferatu" or "Bob", Sikozu as "Sputnik", the neural clone as "Harvey" (a reference to Harvey The Rabbit), D'Argo as "D", Noranti as "Grandma", and his own personal pulse pistol as "Winona" (named after Winona Ryder, who had just starred in Alien Resurrection). He also taught a DRD the 1812 Overture and painted it red, white, and blue with the number 1812 in black. Relationships * Married to Aeryn Sun * briefly married, (but marriage not consummated,) to Princess Katralla who is pregnant with his daughter * had brief sexual relationship with PK Disruptor Jenavian Chatto * had an ongoing romantic relationship with PK Technician Gilina Renaez * was considered as a potential mate by Lishala on Acquara *Caroline Wallace was his girlfriend for about two years before he left Earth * nearly proposed to Alexandra Kimberly O'Connor before joining IASA *lost his virginity to Karen Shaw (actually Chiana) at age 16 *Kim Kupperstein was his girlfriend at age 16 *First girlfriend was Julie, nicknamed Jules, who loved mirror mazes Deaths Crichton, like most of the crew of Moya, died several times throughout the series. 1. Died when Aeryn injected him with a Peacekeeper "kill shot" in (1.13 "The Flax") 2. Had brain activity and heart stopped briefly by the neural clone of Scorpius to convince a Scarran interrogator that he was dead in (2.15 "Won't Get Fooled Again") 3. The John on Talyn died from exposure to massive radiation in (3.15 "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides"). 4. The John on Moya was clinically dead for a time after being attacked by D'Argo in (3.16 "Revenging Angel") 5. Experienced "game death*" while playing a game blob in (4.7 "John Quixote")(non-lethal) 6. Crystallized* by the Eidelons in (4.22 "Bad Timing")(non-lethal) 7. Died many times from various future worsenings in Episode 1.05: Back And Back And Back To The Future. Alternate Crichtons Neandro Episode: "My Three Crichtons" "Neandro" is the behind the scenes nickname given to the caveman-like version of Crichton that appeared after he had been absorbed and ejected from the alien sphere of unknown origin. In spite of his appearance, Neandro was certain that he was Crichton and attempted to wear Crichton's old IASA uniform, a notion Crichton himself found absurd. Chiana, however, saw in Neandro all of the aspects that she loved in Crichton and became close to him. When the sphere demanded one of the three Crichtons be placed into it or Moya would face destruction, Chiana allowed Neandro to escape before the other two Crichtons could choose to sacrifice him. Though Crichton eventually tracked down his similar self, he realized he could not allow himself to force Neandro into the sacrifice and let him go. Crichton confronted his future version, who held John at gunpoint in order to force him to enter the sphere. Neandro ambushed the other Crichton, however, killing him in the process. Though the dead Crichton would be sufficient, Neandro chose to enter the sphere as well, a likely suicidal decision, proving to be the most evolved of them all. About his decision he said, "Want to. Not my place. Don't belong," and that Moya was ,"John's time. John's place. My fate, I accept." Quote: Chiana: Im gonna take you to see Zhaan. You know Zhaan? John: Yes. Zhaan, good. Chiana: Okay. Futuro Episode: "My Three Crichtons" "Futuro" is the behind the scenes nickname given to the evolved version of John Crichton that appeared after he had been absorbed and ejected from the alien sphere of unknown origin. "Futuro" had a bald, brain-like wrinkly head and smoother, squarer teeth, and spoke with a heavier southern drawl. Like Neandro, Futuro believed himself to be the "real" John Crichton. True to his appearance, however, Futuro's intellect was superior to that of his "original template". This higher intellect, however, made him arrogant with a looser morality. When it was discovered that the sphere revealed that it needed one of the specimens to enter it or risk Moya's destruction, he suggested sacrificing the Neandro Crichton without hesitation. Chiana, however, helped Neandro escape and, after the original Crichton let him go, he confronted Futuro. Feeling that he was the superior of the three and that with the original Crichton around he would always be an outsider, Futuro tried to force Crichton into the sphere at gunpoint. Before this could happen, he was ambushed and killed by Neandro Crichton *Quote: Aeryn: You're not the John I know. John has more hair..... Among OTHER THINGS....... Scorpius/Crichton Episode: "Die Me, Dichotomy", "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands", "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides" After the destruction of the Shadow Depository, the neuro-biotracer chip containing the neural clone of Scorpius was operating more than it ever had before. At one point, the chip's consciousness was able to take over Crichton himself. When this happened and Harvey took over Crichton's mind and body, a visual representation of Crichton morphing into a Scorpius-like version of himself could be seen, presumably by him. While Crichton's mannerisms would change to mimic Scorpius', the visual image itself was not physical but only psychological and therefore unseen by Crichton's companions. This image would return months later when "Jack" the Ancient attempted to kill Harvey so that the wormhole knowledge in Crichton's brain to be unlocked. The attempt temporarily allowed Harvey to retake control of Crichton, hoping that Aeryn would kill Crichton before she realized that Harvey was dying. Though he almost succeeded, "Jack" was able to wake and stop Aeryn from carrying out Harvey's final sadistic wish. Quotes: * YEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAA! *I shall comply. SORRY! Didn't see you there! *What lushious lips you have, amongst other things..... Cricton was..... A VERY lucky man. *So unbelievable that Zhaan would trade her life for yours...... What a waste, don't you think? *Next time, Officer Sun, shoot... FASTER!RRRRRAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! John the Neural Clone Episode: "Incubator" Thanks to the extensive time Scorpius' neuro-biotracer chip had sat in Crichton's brain, Crichton's psyche had left a duplicate on the chip, a reverse of the process that had left Harvey within the real John's mind even after the removal of the chip. Hoping to gain vital knowledge that would unlock the secrets of the wormhole equations recovered by the chip, Scorpius made contact with this neural clone. In order to win the clone's sympathy, Scorpius showed the image Scorpius' memories of his life and his reason for hating the Scarrans. The clone, however, proved to be much like his original template, eventually refusing to help Scorpius. As Scorpius' cooling rod overheated, the clone dissolved and disappeared. Quotes: *I've already lost people I care about... because of YOU. Where's MY revenge, Scorpy? *I dont know if neaural clones go to heaven, but if I see your MAMA, I'll be sure to give her your regards! Animated John ''Episode: "Revenging Angel" Using his subconscious to create an enjoyable world he controlled, Crichton appeared in an animated form within his head after an accident with an enraged D'Argo sent him to the brink of death. This image of Crichton had a series of misadventures with his adversary, a cartoon D'Argo in the style of Chuck Jones animation. Here, Crichton rode on top of his module and mostly got the better of his angry friend. He was, however, eventually shown that he couldn't stay in his animated fantasy forever... Quotes: *Hey Harvey! Front and center dude! *sings* Pilot was right, you were wrong! Pilot was right, YOU WERE WRONG! PILOT WAS RIGHT, YOU WERE WRONG! *Come on, D'argo! We're friends! "John Headroom" ''Episode: "John Quixote" "John Headroom" was a game avatar encountered by the real John Crichton and Chiana in a mental video game created from Crichton's memories taken from Stark. The image appeared on a screen in an elevator that moved the players between levels. It also appeared on a T.V. set seen throughout the game. The avatar was a spoof and made fun of many real aspects of John Crichton, such as his naming of a pulse pistol and his career as an astronaut. It would also act as a help and hindrance in Crichton’s journey through the game, displaying a rather dark sense of humor. The nickname comes from the character Max Headroom, the title character of the television show of the same name. Quotes: *Im studying to become an ASTRONAUGHT! *Yes, I know, this elevator sucks. My job sa-sa-sa-sucks. Always the same thing, every day, every night, up down, up down, up down. Just once, it would be nice to go SIDEWAYS! First floor, little lost girls. Have a nice day! Unrealized Peacekeeper Crichton Episode: "Unrealized Reality" Visiting several unrealized realities shown to him by "Einstein", Crichton experienced one reality where he was a Peacekeeper captain and superior officer to Lt. Braca. In their custody was Scarran spy Sikozu. Believing her to be similar to the Sikozu he knew in his reality, Crichton tried to ease the situation by releasing her bonds and showing her kindness. This was repaid with an attack in which she shot and killed several Peacekeeper guards as well as Lt. Braca. Crichton, however, managed to blow out the window she was standing on, dropping her to the room below and presumably to her death, an occurrence which gave the Peacekeeper captain sadistic pleasure. Unrealized Scarran Crichton Episode: "Unrealized Reality" Another unrealized reality Crichton found himself in was a Scarran-conquered Earth, in which humanity had been under Scarran subjugation for some time and had even cross-bred with their conquerors. In spite of the long life granted by the Scarran genes, humanity's descendants were slaves, a fact the Scarran hybrid Crichton could not accept. Interestingly, thanks to the gene splicing, this Crichton resembled his longtime nemesis, Scorpius. Quotes: *Sorry, Dad, but I really dont have much time....... Quotes *I try to save a life a day. Usually it's my own. *You can be more. *D'Argo, just because some ancient Luxan doesn't like the feel of your spleen does not give her the right to call my friend a fraud! *Have we sent the "Don't shoot, we're pathetic" transmission yet? *Welcome to the Federation Starship SS Buttcrack. *I'm sick of this whole turd-burp end of the universe. *That's your plan? Wile E. Coyote could come up with a better plan. * (opening narration for each episode of seasons 1 and 2) My name is John Crichton, an astronaut. A radiation wave hit and I got shot through a wormhole. Lost in some distant part of the universe on a ship, a living ship, full of strange alien life forms. Help me. Listen, please. Is there anybody out there who can hear me? Being hunted... by an insane military commander. Doing everything I can. I'm just looking for a way home. * (opening narration for each episode of season 3) My name is John Crichton ... I'm lost ... An astronaut ... Shot through a wormhole ... In some distant part of the universe ... I'm trying to stay ALIVE ... Aboard this ship ... This living ship ... Of escaped prisoners ... My friends ... If you can hear me ... Beware ... If I make it back ... Will they follow? ... If I open the door ... Are you ready? ... Earth is unprepared ... Helpless ... For the nightmares ... I have seen ... Or should I stay? ... Protect my home ... Not show them ... You exist ... But then you'll never know ... The wonders I have seen. * (opening narration for each episode of season 4) My name is John Crichton... an astronaut. Three years ago I got shot through a wormhole. I'm in a distant part of the universe aboard this living ship of escaped prisoners, my friends. I've made enemies. Powerful. Dangerous. Now all I want is to find a way home, to warn Earth. Look upward, and share... the wonders I've seen. *Opening narration for The Peacekeeper Wars: ONCE upon a TIME, there was a boy named JOHN... And JOHN... was an ASTRONAUT. He lived in a far away place called Earth which is so far away you've never heard of it. One day, when John was out doing astronaut things a big, blue wormhole gobbled him up and spat him out at the far end of the Universe. *You cant handle the tru...... Alright alright, let's cut to the chase, stick this critter on my face. You know, in some parts of the galaxy, this guy would be considered GOOD EATIN'! WHOOO! My name is John Crichton. I was not present at the refreshment house, I was not present at any bombing, and I did not have a private meeting with the beautiful Sarova, The End. Cross me out, knock me dead, stick a lobster on my head! *I am TOO OLD for this SHIT! * Hey, you bastards. John Crichton was here. * Furlow I dont have time for this. * Crais, I want you to find the fattest target you can; Government House, missile site, McDonald's, whatever. Involving Others * :John: Who the hell are you? :Rinick: Rinic Pralanoth, Sovereign of Kanvia :John: John Crichton, Wizard of Oz * :D'Argo: Maybe you should concentrate on Katoya's trainings. :John: Katoya is a frelling fruit loop. :D'Argo: Katoya. :John: Fruit loop. * :John: Nope. Child's gotta have a father, Harv. :Harvey: Well I hope it's a boy! :John: Boy, girl, either is fine. Most of the quotes on this page were put here by Shaun Ferguson, except mainly for the season openings. Trivia *Many elements of Ben Browder's own life were integrated into Crichton's character. Appearances *Crichton is the only character to appear in all episodes of Farscape as well as The Peacekeeper Wars. Category:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Season 1Category:Season 2Category:Season 3Category:Season 4Category:Peacekeeper WarsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:Season 2 CharactersCategory:Season 3 CharactersCategory:Season 4 CharactersCategory:Peacekeeper Wars CharactersCategory:Moya's CrewCategory:Humans